Let It Snow
by Jupiter's Hana-ko
Summary: Oneshot. MakotoDuo. When Mako and Duo are locked in a room for seven hours, What will happen?


*Peeks out from behind wall* Hi!! This is my very first story ((I know ,I know we've all heard that line before)) but the first thing I'd like to do is thank anyone who is reading this story right now. Now on to the much hate disclaimer.  
  
SSB: Now now Ruka, Wufei work together on this before I sick Kirara and Kagura on you. Both: *Glare* Blossom-san does not own any of these characters, or the song. Wuffie: Happy now hyper-onna? You made me speak in unison with the crazy katana wielding onna!! Haruka: *Growls* Your dead Justice-boy!! SSB: *Ignores the rampaging pair* Now ,on with the story.  
  
Let It Snow  
  
Oh, the weather outside is frightful  
  
but the fire is so delightful  
  
and since we've no place to go  
  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.  
  
As Makoto watched out the small window, she saw the harsh rain of snow deepen until the air outside looked as if it was just a sheet of white. Slowly, she turned her body until she was looking at the small, fire- lit room had locked her in with the boy she had been trying to ignore for the past two years, who was, coincidentally, one of her brothers best friends.  
  
'Trowa is dead. Plain and simple. How could he authorize, and let alone help, those traitors lock me in a room with the maniac osage baka?' Makoto thought, watching the braided brunette on a sugar high bounce around the room with surprising grace. She stood and quickly moved to a chair nearer to the warmth of the fire in the small book-filled study.  
  
"Makoto-chan! What's with the long face?" Duo practically scared her out of skin as he snuck up behind her chair and asked her the question.  
  
"Maxwell-kun, did you and Mina raid my cookie jar again? You seem to have enough energy to have." She turned her exasperated gaze to window again.  
  
'If there's no place to go might as well let it snow.' She thought.  
  
Well it doesn't show sign of stopping,  
  
but I brought some corn for popping,  
  
and the lights are turned way down low  
  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.  
  
After being looked in a room with him for four hours, Makoto was finally starting to forgive him. As she looked out the window she saw the sheet of white seem to become thicker.  
  
"It still doesn't show signs of stopping, Duo-kun. Duo-. What are you doing?!!" She watched in horror as the man who had blown up the Chemistry lab and the Home-Ec. Room multiple times seemed have found, and was trying to pop, popcorn.  
  
"Mako-chan, I found some popcorn and I'm trying to pop iy. Don't you trust me?" Duo set the popcorn down on a near by table and turned to Makoto.  
  
'Oh gods! She's so beautiful. I will worship Trowa and the gang forever if this works.' He thought as he watched the petite, feminine brunette rant.  
  
". blew up the Chemistry lab 6 times and have set fire to the Home Ec. Room at least half that much! Trust you?!! You're a maniac when it comes to chemicals and food. And Quatre wonders why I won't let you, Usa- chan, and Mina-chan in my kitchen." Makoto slowly stopped her lengthy rant and took a deep breath. Finally she noticed Duo staring at her and looked at her feet, developing a deep red blush.  
  
'Is it me, or do the lights seem to be fading?' Makoto thought as she turned her gaze from her feet to around the room. Quickly she noticed that the fire was now their only source of light.  
  
'Oh please just let it snow.' Thought the man.  
  
When we finally kissed goodnight,  
  
how I hate going out in the storm,  
  
But if you really hold me tight  
  
all the way home I'll be warm.  
  
After two more hours with Duo, Mako was really starting to think. She slowly began to realize that she had already forgiven the large man. It was then she realized she had long ago fallen in love.  
  
They both where laying in each others arms on the rooms single, large couch, just spending time talking and watching the dimming fire. Suddenly, Makoto largely yawned and her eyes slid closed.  
  
"Ko-chan, why don't you get some sleep?" He asked of the lithe young woman in his arms.  
  
Makoto's eyes fluttered as she nodded her head. "G'Night Duo-kun," she whispered laying her head, face toward his, on his shoulder.  
  
Duo leaned in low, and placed a sweet, soul-searing kiss on her lips. Mako's eyes shot open, surprised, and soon closed again as she leaned into the kiss.  
  
" G'Night Ko-chan." Duo muttered against her lips, as they came up for air. Mako blinked, no longer sleepy, and pulled her braided man in for another kiss.  
  
Well the fire is slowly dying,  
  
and, my dear, we're still good-byeing!  
  
And as long as you love me so  
  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!  
  
As the light faded into a bearly-there glow, Mako and Duo lay warm and comfortable in the other's arms. Mako lay happy and content in the large mans tightly closed arms. After a moment, Duo pulled back for another lengthy, warm kiss on Mako's pliant and welcoming lips.  
  
"Duo, after knowing you for these three long years I've come to realize lately that I've fallen so deeply in love with you that I don't think I could ever fall out again. After that incident two years ago, I didn't think I could trust another man again; But I think it's too late to slow down. Duo, I'm in love with you," tears ran down the brunette's lowered face.  
  
"Oh, Kami! Mako, I've been so deeply in love with you for so long that I don't think I'd never, ever have a thought to hurt you in any way." Duo drew Mako's eyes up to meet his and brought her in for a deep, soul-searing kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a room adjacent to the small study a group of ten men and women let out happy whoops and couples shared loving kisses. Mina turned to her little Arabian prince and brought him in for a kiss.  
  
"Took them long enough! I mean, four years, two-hundred twelve days, and seven and a half hours locked in a small study is certainly is long enough," Mina told the group.  
  
After that small speech Ami turned to the Silent clown. "Tro-chan, when do you think we should let the love-birds out of their nest?"  
  
"Give 'em another couple of hours, Ami-chan. I want a little niece or nephew some time in the next century!" The other eight in the room turned to stare at the usually quiet young man. Usagi and Mina shared looks and started to try to hide giggles.  
  
"EW!! I did not want to think about that!" Rei exclaimed with with a disgusted look on her face. "And keep your mouth shut, justice-boy!"  
  
With that quick comment the entire group broke down into a melting pot of chuckles and giggles. Mina and Usa exchanged mischievous looks and seemed to share thoughts. 'Rei and Wufei are next.'  
  
And with that the entire group began to look forward to what where sure to be the best years of their lives.  
  
Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it Snow!  
  
The Beginning  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope ya'll liked my story. Say bye Ruka, Fei.  
  
Both: *Glare at each other* No way, Onna!!  
  
SSB: Now if you will excuse me, I have to justice obsessed idiots to kill. *Turns to Haruka and Wuffie with Heero's death glare* 


End file.
